Waning Moon Mizo Dorte
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61146 |no = 1634 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 143 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 36, 43, 50, 89, 92, 95 |normal_distribute = 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 32, 22 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 36, 43, 50, 89, 92, 95, 98 |bb_distribute = 11, 13, 12, 14, 15, 13, 10, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_frames = 101, 104, 107, 110 |bb2_distribute = 30, 23, 25, 22 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_frames = 29, 36, 43, 50, 57, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |sbb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 15, 10, 11, 12, 10, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |sbb2_distribute = 28, 15, 22, 12, 23 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_frames = 29, 36, 43, 50, 57, 64, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |ubb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 18, 12, 11, 10, 4, 3, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_frames = 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |ubb2_distribute = 25, 10, 22, 11, 20, 12 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = The demon believed to have developed the soul-flaying technique for manipulating souls. Originally a resident of Ishgria, Mizo Dorte was transported to Grand Gaia after being sucked into a dimensional vortex. Accounts tell us that Mizo Dorte withered away in the Grand Gaian environment, but not before imparting the soul-flaying technique to two human magicians. The human that would go on to style himself a dark magician suggested experimenting with the soul-flaying technique on Mizo Dorte's soul, and the demon gave assent upon realizing the end was near. Ultimately, Mizo Dorte committed an act of self-sacrifice in order to further develop the soul-flaying technique. |summon = Are you interested in my technique, too? I'll teach you if you like... Still, that doesn't mean you'll be good with it. |fusion = A technique for granting others' powers to someone... It might be fun to try applying this to my soul-flaying technique... |evolution = |hp_base = 5221 |atk_base = 2310 |def_base = 1871 |rec_base = 1727 |hp_lord = 7495 |atk_lord = 3177 |def_lord = 2551 |rec_lord = 2354 |hp_anima = 8387 |rec_anima = 2116 |atk_breaker = 3415 |def_breaker = 2313 |def_guardian = 2789 |rec_guardian = 2235 |def_oracle = 2432 |rec_oracle = 2711 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Forbidden Aberration |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, slight HP absorption & hugely boosts all elemental damage |lsnote = 3-8% HP drain & 100% elemental damage boost |bb = Delaheleth |bbdescription = 8 combo Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), 4 combo Dark attack on Light types, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |bbnote = 20-25% HP drain to self, 100% elemental damage & 50% chance to drain 3-5% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bbhits2 = 4 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 4 |bbmultiplier2 = 380 |sbb = Manipulator's Torment |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), 5 combo powerful Dark attack on Light types, probable slight elemental vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25-30% HP drain to self, 10% chance for 20% elemental vulnerability, 100% elemental damage boost & 50% chance to drain 3-5% HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Soul Flayer's Depravity |ubbdescription = 14 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), 6 combo massive Dark attack on Light types, inflicts elemental vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |ubbnote = 45-50% HP drain to self, 25% elemental vulnerability, 350% elemental damage boost & 3-8% HP drain |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = Suicidal Research |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental and critical damage |esnote = 50% elemental damage boost & 50% Crit |evofrom = |evointo = 61147 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Pot |evomats6 = Dark Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Bran's Pupils |addcatname = Mizo Dorte1 }}